mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kira
'|align=center}} Kira is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Kira Kira made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the first of Kabal's recruits for the new Black Dragon. Her character is courageous and her background depicts her as having the ability to take great risks. She possesses a rationality and levelheadedness that contrasts her fellow recruit, the hot-blooded Kobra. In-game, Kira uses special moves and fighting styles taken directly from Kano and Sonya's appearances in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance; as a result, she was labeled as being a somewhat unoriginal character by the MK fanbase. Storyline Living in the mountains of Afghanistan, Kira disguised herself as a man, and sold weapons to terrorist organizations. During one such transaction in a cave, her gender was revealed, and she had no choice but to fight her way out. Emerging victorious, she encountered Kabal, who had been waiting outside to behold the victor. He had decided to reconstitute the Black Dragon, and observing how Kira conducted herself in executing her misdeeds in a cold and calculated fashion, he was reminded of the Red Dragon, the organization from which the Black Dragon split. Since the Black Dragon did not have this presence, Kabal offered to make Kira his first recruit. Accepting, Kira devoted herself to her new organization. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Taven finds her and Kobra guarding a bridge in the Botan Jungle, near the Black Dragon stronghold. While Kobra stays behind to fight off Taven, Kira moves ahead to regroup with Kabal. Later on she's seen at the Pyramid of Argus trying to make her way up but she falls when Stryker throws Kabal at her and Noob. Biographies *'Deception:' "I was the first of Kabal's recruits. I had stolen away to the mountains of Afghanistan, selling weapons to terrorists.. disguised as a man. When they discovered my gender, I had to fight my way out of the cave. I suppose Kabal assumed that any woman who could do business with cutthroat extremist organizations and live to talk about it must be worthy of the new Black Dragon clan. When I alone emerged from the cave, Kabal stood before me with an offer to join him. The complacency of the original Black Dragon allowed for their destruction. Kabal claims that a new Black Dragon clan will rise from the ashes.. more ruthless, more calculating than before. We will not exist as a mere band of pirates. We will cause the downfall of civilization itself and live in a world of blessed anarchy."thumb|250px|right|Kira's Bio Kard *'Bio Kard:' "Kira is the first member of the new Black Dragon. Kabal saw in her a calculated ruthlessness that the clan had previously been lacking. Kira will help the clan bring the world to its knees, but first, she must travel to Outworld to test her might against the foes of the Dragon King." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Kira is a skilled combatant. As previously mentioned, she can utilize Kano's Cannonball technique and Sonya's Kiss of Death, as well as utilize a purple fireball as a low projectile. She appears to be stronger than her fellow Black Dragon member Kobra, as her Deception ending depicts her as defeating him in one-on-one kombat to prove their worth to Kabal. Signature moves *'Black Dragon Ball:' Borrowing this technique from Kano, Kira hurls herself forward as a ball which knocks her opponent down. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Kiss Of Death:' Kira blows forward a purple mist, similar to Sonya's signature moves. The mist will temporary blind her opponent, allowing for a free hit or combo. However, this move doesn't affect Kenshi, due to him already being blind. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Night Shade:' Kira crouches down and releases a purplish projectile forward. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities *'Torso Rip:' Kira throws her Dragon Teeth, two small serrated daggers, into her opponent's feet, then struts toward her adversary and rips their body in half at the waist, before tossing it away. (MK:D) *'Dragon's Shotgun:' Kira slices her opponent twice across the neck, then delivers a powerful kick, which knocks the opponents head off and sends them across the arena. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Knives Stab: 'She stabs herself in the kidneys, and collapses in a faceplant. (''MK:D) Endings * '''Deception: (Non-Canonical) "Once they had defeated the enemies of Havik, Kabal complimented Kobra and Kira on their ferocity in battle. Their true test, however, was to face each other, to decide which of them was worthy of the new Black Dragon clan. Neither refused the challenge. Kobra fought with ferocity, but his lack of discipline allowed Kira to control the battle, easily manipulating Kobra into exposing himself to her attacks. She defeated him and proved her worth to Kabal, who gave her the honor of finding two more recruits to put against each other in Mortal Kombat." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "Kira defeated Blaze and attained divine power, but in the battle, Kobra had been slain. Kira channeled her newfound energy into Kobra's body, slowly returning him to life. As Kobra regained consciousness, he reveled in the surge of godlike power and prevented Kira from severing their bond. Kobra devoured her life force and stole the prize, becoming immortal. He felt no shame in his betrayal. Kira was weak. She should have left him dead. That is the Black Dragon way." Character Relationships *Found by Kabal who recruited her to the new Black Dragon Clan. *Her and Kabal freed Kobra out of custody and recruited him to the new Black Dragon Clan. *Partner of Kobra. *Abandoned Kobra when he was fighting Taven. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the last battle in Armageddon. Trivia In General *Her Dragon Teeth weapon style, Xing Yi fighting style, and Black Dragon Ball special move were imported from Kano's Deadly Alliance appearance. The Dragon Teeth were used by Kano as Butterfly Knives. Her Kenpo fighting style and Kiss of Death special move were used by Sonya in the same game. *Kira's Dragon Teeth closely resemble the knife Kano wielded in the first Mortal Kombat film. The knife itself is known as the "Raptor" and was designed by Gil Hibben. *Her sole original special move was the Nightshade projectile, a low-trajectory, fuchsia-colored fireball. *Kira is a corruption of the word "killer" that occurs when the word is written in Kana (Japanese characters) and then written again in the roman alphabet. *Kira is the the first female Black Dragon Member who is playable. Mortal Kombat: Deception *Her biography card was not included in the Deception game itself, nor on the Collector's Edition bonus disc. It was later made available for viewing at Midway's official site. *If you finish off an opponent using Kira's Dragon Teeth, they inexplicably disappear during her victory pose, because in the victory pose, she is supposed to hold them during the pose. This is most likely a glitch. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *In Konquest Mode she abandons Kobra during his fight against Taven. *Her fighting style is Yuang Yang, which originally Frost used as her second fighting style in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and Mortal Kombat: Unchained. Mortal Kombat (2011): *In one of the older patches, Kira was seen chained in Kahn's Arena in Skarlet's place in her alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception/Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Now, if player chooses to play as Skarlet, no one is chained in her place. Kira is however seen in the PlayStation Vita Version. es:Kira ru:Кира pt:Kira Category: Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Black Dragon Category:Female Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Background Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters